Akina Suzuno
Akina Suzuno (鈴野秋奈; Suzuno Akina) is one of the main characters of Hi! Chance PreCure. Her catchphrase is ".. whatever". Her alter ego is Cure Aria the PreCure of Autumn. Civilian Form Akina has thick brown hair which she keeps up in a high ponytail. She has a bangs which tilt to the right side of her face with stray strands loosely covering her face. She has brown eyes and wears a dark red hoodie accompanied by a skirt with her leggings visible. Accompanied with that, Akina wears red runners. Cure Form As a Cure, her thick brown hair becomes red and becomes straightly cut short hair. Her ponytail now becomes a side ponytail to her right. On the stray parts of her hair, they are accented with orange and yellow. Her attire is a pastel red off shoulder with thick transparent straps. On the top of her dress, it is highlighted with white and she wears a dark red necklace. Akina (秋奈) - Aki (秋), autumn – Na (奈), to exist /no meaning/ Suzuno (鈴野) - Suzu (鈴), bell – No (野), field “The bell field of autumn” Akina is a care free person who enjoys extreme sports. She has a rebellious nature and typically doesn't obey her parents orders or anybody in particular. Despite her tough persona, she has a kind heart and has a strong sense of loyalty. She will make sure to defend her friends even if it gets her into trouble in the end. She has a soft spot for music and is shown to be rather musically talented. She can play the piano which is shown when she plays the piano to cheer her friends up or to play duets with Forte. Akina is also shown to not catch on to what people tell her and remains unknowing to whatever happen in her surroundings or what is being told to her. Akina is the younger sister to Shirana Suzuno who is also a high schooler. She was born in Shinhigahara but after her parents realised she had asthma, they moved to Yamagawa where she would be surrounded by fresh air and no pollution. When she was younger, she decided to run away with her grandmother who had already taken Shirana and Naki back to Shinhigara. * Sakura Koki: The two are childhood friends * Asahi Kousen: Are PreCure and classmates together * Forte: Forte gave Akina his Nacharm * Shirana Suzuno: Is her older sister * Naki Suzuno: Is her younger brother who is often made to do her chores "The Cool Sound of Autumn! Cure Aria!" 秋の涼しい音！キュアアリア "Aki no Suzushii Oto! Kyua Aria!" Akina meets Sakura and Hanami on her way to school. The two were trying to find Hanami's older brother and because she was already late, she decided to join them. They suddenly encountered a Tomerunda and Akina watched on as Sakura transforms into Cure Cerise with the help of Hanami who reveals herself to be a fairy called Spring. Her brother Forte named Kazuki comes along and with Akina's strong urge to help her friend, he gives her his Nacharm which allows her to transform into Cure Aria. Attacks Thunder Accent (トルネードアクセント) is her specialised solo attack. 'Celestial Fantasy ' (セレスティアルファンタジー) is the group attack. * Aria typically means a long accompanied song for a solo voice but in Italian it means air. Category:Hi! Chance Category:Characters